Out of Line
"Out of Line" (em português, "Sair da linha") é uma música da cantora inglesa descendente de americanos Sarah Gillespie, de seu álbum Roundhouse Bounty. A música é uma das que podem ser ouvidas em um rádio no ferro-velho em "Admirável Mundo Novo". Letra Inglês= Inglês : I've got ways to make you talk : And I got fireguns in my rearview mirror : Oh yeah man : Hallelujah, I saw his name : I'm talking to the walls again : Sure I am : Hold on, do it again : We're where, where we'll be then : Close your eyes and count to ten : I'm out of here : Oh ho : You made me ride out of line : Cold and unkind but : Oh ho I got nothing but you on my mind : I just about had enough of all of yo colonial bluffin : Hurray : I don't think of me but her instead : And I remember every word you : Ever said : Well damn it, I should have known : That ya can never find you a home : When your concerns are not yo own : I'm out of here : Oh ho : You made me ride out of line : Cold and unkind but : Oh ho I got nothing but you on my mind : Ho oh boy : You made me ride out of line : Cold and unkind but : Oh ho I got nothing but you on my mind : She looks so pretty : In that gorgonzola dress : Oh my God : Amen : But have you ever had the dolce vita sing : Let me tell you (around around) around again : I wanna hold you accountable, explore the possibility : Apply for higher order : Um can you hear me? : I want to call ya in the middle of the night and you're all : Wired up dancing and all those pretty things that I love changing |-|Tradução= Tradução : Eu tenho maneiras de fazer você falar : E tenho armas de fogo no meu retrovisor : Pode crer, cara : Aleluia, eu vi o nome dele : Estou falando com as paredes de novo : É claro que estou : Espere, faça isso de novo : Nós estamos onde, onde estaremos : Feche seus olhos e conte até dez : Estou fora daqui : Oh ho : Você me fez sair da linha : Frio e rude, mas : Oh ho eu só tenho você na minha cabeça : Eu já estou farta da sua baboseira colonial : Viva : Eu não penso em mim, mas sim nela : E lembro de cada palavra que você : Já disse : Bem, ferrou, eu deveria saber : Que você nunca consegue encontrar uma casa : Quando suas preocupações não são suas : Estou fora daqui : Oh ho : Você me fez sair da linha : Frio e rude, mas : Oh ho eu só tenho você na minha cabeça : Ho ah, garoto : Você me fez sair da linha : Frio e rude, mas : Oh ho eu só tenho você na minha cabeça : Ela está tão bonita : Nesse vestido cor gorgonzola : Oh, meu Deus : Amém : Mas você já ouviu o Dolce Vita cantar : Deixe-me te contar (de novo e de novo) de novo : Eu quero te responsabilizar, explorar a possibilidade : Me candidatar a um cargo maior : Um você está me ouvindo? : Eu quero te ligar no meio da noite e que você esteja : Agitado, dançando e todas essas coisinhas que eu adoro mudar Vídeo LIS Before The Storm EP2 OST Sarah Gillespie - Out of Line Curiosidades *O nome da cantora da música aparentemente inspirou o sobrenome de um personagem do jogo, Peter Gillespie. Navegação en:Out of Line ru:Out of Line Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas